


Am I Pretty?

by konstay0629



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - TV Show Fusion, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Short & Sweet, inspired by the return of superman, minsung as kids in the first part, minsungbingo, sort of... lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konstay0629/pseuds/konstay0629
Summary: If you asked Minho and Jisung how they met, they'd tell you that it all started with a TV show, at a playground, surrounded by cameras.Russian translationhere♡
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 16
Kudos: 198
Collections: MINSUNG BINGO: Round One





	Am I Pretty?

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ Hi! This is an entry for [minsung bingo](https://twitter.com/minsungbingo) to fill in the Kid Fic and AU - TV Show Fusion boxes.   
>  ♡ Inspired by this [scene](https://youtu.be/xSvczaaJmEo?t=66) in The Return of Superman, where Jam Jam asked Hao if she's pretty. For those who don't know, TROS is a Korean reality show where dads take care of the kids without mom's help. It's cute!   
>  ♡ Not a native English speaker btw, so I'm sorry if this has some grammatical errors. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this mess lol!   
> 

It doesn’t take a lot to make 6-year-old Jisung happy. In fact, a candy is enough to make him smile. So when his dad brought him to the playground, Jisung was understandably ecstatic.

He stood there in the middle of the park, buzzing with excitement. His eyes were wide with fascination and mouth agape as he took in his surroundings. There were swings, seesaws, slides, monkey bars, playhouses and even merry-go-rounds!

“Dad! Dad! Can I go play now? Please? Pretty please?” He gave his dad his best puppy look as he tugged at his sleeves, earning him a chuckle and a playful pat on the head.

“But you’ll be meeting a friend today, Jisung.” His dad led him to one of the swings and helped him clamber over it. “Can you wait for him here so you can play together? You’re younger than him, so make sure you call him hyung, okay?”

Jisung nodded eagerly, understanding that this is one of those playdates that they sometimes go to when filming for the TV show that they’re in.

He doesn’t really know anything about that TV show. What he does know is that sometimes, friendly people with large cameras go to their house and fun things always happen when they’re around. He watched his dad walk toward one of those cameramen now.

His mom always leaves on days like these. _“So you and your dad can spend the whole day with each other!”_ she once said when Jisung asked her why.

Jisung unconsciously frowned to himself. It’s nice playing with dad the entire day, but he sometimes misses his mom.

“Are you sad?” Someone – a boy – suddenly interrupted his thoughts, making him jump in his seat.

“Oh, you scared me!” Jisung pouted at the boy now sitting down on the swing next to him. “Are you the hyung who will play with me?”

“I guess?” The boy sent him a wide smile. Jisung remained quiet, observing him under his lashes.

The boy reminds him of a rabbit because of his large permanent teeth in front. Jisung has yet to lose any of his milk teeth, but he hopes that when he does, his adult teeth would look as cute as his hyung’s.

The boy glanced at him and he quickly averted his eyes, the apples of his cheeks coloring red from being caught staring.

_“Am I pretty?”_ The boy suddenly asked in a language that Jisung recognizes as English, turning to look at him with wide, expectant eyes. Jisung simply stared back as he tried to make sense of the words that he heard.

The only word he recognized from what the boy said was “pretty.” But he’s not even sure exactly what that meant. He scrunched his nose and knitted his eyebrows as he tried to think of what to say.

“Why are you looking at me like that? Are you angry?” The boy asked him this time in Korean, punctuating his disgruntled tone with a pout.

“Oh no! Sorry, hyung.” He said as he pushed his heels on the ground and began rocking back and forth on the swing. “I don’t speak English so I didn’t understand you.”

“Oh, it’s okay!” The boy brightened up again, giving him an apologetic smile. He pushed himself on the swing as well and matched Jisung’s rhythm. “Do they follow you at home, too?”

The boy was pointing at the cameras a few feet in front of them. The men behind them were trying their best to hide behind the playground’s trees, but they’re not really doing a good job of it.

“Yeah, they do. Dad says they’re for a TV show. They give me candies sometimes!” Jisung said.

“Really? They give me treats too! I heard the show has something to do with Superman. Maybe we’ll be superheroes!” The boy laughed before standing up and coming to stand beside him. “Do you want me to push your swing?”

Jisung nodded shyly. He’s not usually shy around kids his age, but for some reason, this hyung is making him feel like he just wants to squeal and then hide behind the bushes nearby.

“Make sure you hold on, okay?” The boy said as he started to gently push the swing forward. “Hmm… If you’re in this show, then that means your dad is famous too, right?”

“Yeah! My dad is a rapper! He’s the best rapper!” Jisung proudly declared. “What about you? What does your dad do?”

“My dad is the best dancer!” The boy beamed at him and puffed his chest out with pride. “I’m going to be like him someday!”

“I want to be like my dad, too!” Jisung said, craning his neck backward as best as he could so he can look at the boy, his initial shyness slowly fading away as he begins to warm up to him. “I’m going to learn many words, so I can rap fast like my dad!”

“Really? Then do you want me to teach you English? I learned them from my dad’s workmates!” The boy said with as much enthusiasm as Jisung has.

“Wow! Hyung, you’re amazing! What are the words you know?”

“Hmm… _chocolate chips_ , _cat paws_ , _strawberry milk, rabbit ears_ … oh and _sunshine_!”

Jisung snickered at him. He may not know English but he’s pretty sure those words didn’t make sense together. “I think you just listed off the random words you know.” He said, giggling. “Can I even use those for rapping?”

“You’re right.” The boy giggled at him. “But you didn’t answer my question earlier!”

Jisung looked at him curiously, silently asking him what he meant.

“ _Am I pretty?”_

Jisung dug his heels on the ground to stop swinging and turned to look at his hyung, who was framing his face with both hands and smiling at him sweetly.

_Pretty?_ He repeated the word in his mind, tilting his head to the side as he thought about it. He heard his dad say it to his mom, and his mom looked really happy. His teacher also used it to describe a flower at school, and seeing that flower made him happy.

Maybe pretty has something to do with feeling happy?

He looks at the boy again, who simply widened his smile, making his bunny teeth look bigger and turning his eyes turn into crescents.

He had fun playing with his hyung today and his bright smile is making him feel like he wants to smile too.

Jisung’s happy, so maybe that means…

“Yeah...” Jisung mumbled, casting his eyes downward as he suddenly felt shy again. “I think you’re pretty, hyung.”

The boy’s happy giggles made him glance up. He was pumping his fist up in the air as if he just won a big prize and Jisung couldn’t help but laugh at the sight.

“Yey! Want to play somewhere else?”

Jisung nodded enthusiastically, a small sheepish smile on his face as they walked around the playground hand in hand.

“Hi kids! Looks like you’re having fun together.” Jisung heard an unfamiliar voice said and saw that his dad is walking towards them beside another man.

“Hey that’s my dad! So our dads are friends, too.” His hyung said. The two of them are now playing in the seesaw.

“Boys, sorry but it’s time to go home now.” His dad said.

Jisung felt his heart go heavy. He doesn’t want to leave yet. He didn’t know when he’ll have the chance to play with his hyung again.

“But… but I don’t want to go home yet,” he whispered to his dad as his lips tugged downward and tears pricked in his eyes.

“Oh… I’m sorry son, but it’s already getting late. They have to go home, too.” His dad said apologetically. Fat drops of tears rolled down Jisung’s cheeks as he tried to control the hiccups that he gets whenever he cries.

“Hey, it’s okay.” The boy said, wiping away his tears and engulfing him in a hug. He rubbed his hand up and down his back for comfort, which only succeeded in making Jisung cry harder. They haven’t even parted and he already misses his new friend. “Hey, we can play together next time! Our dads are friends, right? We’ll see each other again for sure!”

“Are you sure?” Jisung asked in a trembling voice, his lips quivering.

“Yes, I’m sure! Right, dad?” The older boy's dad sent them a reassuring smile as he nodded in agreement.

“Do you promise?” Jisung held up his pinkie finger.

“I promise!” The boy said with an earnest smile as he hooked his own pinkie finger around Jisung’s.

“Pinkie promises can never be broken, okay?”

“Okay!”

It took another round of convincing and a few more minutes of forlorn sniffles before Jisung finally let go of his hyung and took his dad’s hand.

They bid their goodbyes and started walking home when Jisung realized the he made a big mistake.

“Oh no! Dad, I didn’t ask for his name!” He said, frantically looking behind him to see if he can still catch up to his friend. Thankfully, they’re still near and within earshot.

“His name is—“

“No, I want to ask for his name myself. Please dad?” He begged, giving his father his most pitiful look.

With a defeated sigh, his father muttered a quick “sorry” to their cameraman before running with Jisung to catch up to the other pair walking home.

“Hyung!” Jisung called out. “Hyung wait!”

His friend turned at the sound of his voice and waited for him to catch up. “What is it?” He asked worriedly once Jisung was in front of him, catching his breath with hands on his knees.

“Hyung, my name is Han Jisung! What’s yours?” He said as he held out his hand.

His friend grasped it with the biggest, warmest smile on his face. “My name is…”

***

“LEE MINHO!” Jisung screeched as a pair of strong arms wrapped around his torso from behind and started dragging him out of the kitchen. The owner of said arms laughing right by his ears. “Stop! You’ll spill the popcorn!” Jisung tried to chide him but only ended up laughing himself.

“You were taking too long in there.” Minho said as both of them plopped on the couch. “You’ll miss my favorite part of this episode.”

Jisung rolled his eyes at that. He wriggled around to find a comfy position and settled on crossing his legs and leaning his back against Minho’s chest. “How many times are we going to watch this, hyung?” He said as he fed Minho a few pieces of popcorn.

‘The Return of Superman’ is playing on their TV once again, paused on the part where Jisung was crying after being told that their playtime is over and they need to go home. He can’t count how many times they’ve watched this over and over again because Minho loves clowning him for it.

“Aren’t you tired of asking me that? You know you’re doomed for a lifetime of watching this stuff.”

“I’m leaving you!” Jisung smacked him on the arm.

“You won’t.”

“Yeah, I won’t. Never.”

“Did you really think I was pretty back then?” Minho asked after a few minutes of silence.

“To be honest, at that time I thought that word meant something that makes people happy.” Jisung admitted with a laugh.

“Oh, really? So you didn’t really think I looked good?” Minho hummed in thought. “But on the one side, I made you happy. Hmm… I’m not sure how that makes me feel.”

Jisung snorted. “Either way, I still think you’re pretty.”

“What do you mean?”

“If that word means someone who’s good-looking, then you’re definitely, a hundred percent pretty.” He said, turning to face the older and cupping his cheeks with both hands. “But if pretty means something that makes people happy, then that’s you too.”

Minho can barely hold back his silly smile. “Stop saying things like that, you’re making my heart flutter.” He grumbled and leaned in for a kiss. Jisung can feel his heart swell with just how much Minho is smiling into it.

“You’re pretty too, by the way.” Minho whispered against his lips a few moments later. “You’re pretty, in every sense of that word.”

_-fin.♡_

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ At some point while writing this, I just gave up caring if it even made sense lmao but I do hope you enjoyed this   
>  ♡ Kudos and comments are always appreciated!   
>  ♡ I love talking! Shout at me on my AO3 [twitter!](https://twitter.com/konstay0629)


End file.
